


Bend and Stretch

by Neyiea



Series: home is where you are [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Robbie starts learning yoga. Sportacus may need a minute to collect himself.





	

Sportacus is in trouble.

Ever since Robbie gave up soda he’s been looking for other, slightly more physical ways to help him lead a healthier life, much to the combined joy of Sportacus and Stephanie. They’ve made suggestions; free weights, spinning classes, dance, various sports, and none of them have stuck.

None of them until Robbie discovered yoga.

He’d been visiting at the gym Sportacus works at, a hulking building halfway between the big city and their small town which boasted a wide array of competent, athletic staff, and had happened to glance into one of the rooms to see a session coming to it’s end. 

Everyone had been in Shavasana and Robbie had boggled at all of the people lying on their backs, looking perfectly relaxed, and apparently that had been all it took for him to strike up an interest.

Sportacus happily helped him sign up for three classes a week, only too pleased to be of service in finding Robbie some sort of activity that he could actually stand to do. He’d personally never had much of an interest in yoga, though he did occasionally practice meditation to keep his mind sharp and focussed so that when he entered into competitions he could be sure in the knowledge that his mind and body could work in perfect harmony, and of course he stretched every day. That was only a few minutes of sitting still though, not an hour of consistently holding the same poses for what could be up to several minutes at a time. 

His version of a workout is more physically intense, and it’s difficult for him to stay still. He’s not cut out for yoga.

He‘s checked in on the class every so often and at first Robbie was stiff, unstable, and had a difficult time holding poses, but soon he started doing some light practicing and stretches when he was at home as well, and he’d started to improve drastically.

Which leads Sportacus to his current problem, because he’d thought that he couldn’t be any more attracted to Robbie than he already was, and he hadn’t anticipated that watching Robbie smoothly move from one pose to the next would have such an effect on him. Poses aside Robbie now has certain goals in mind, such as working towards doing the splits, which involves a lot of leg stretching. Which sometimes involves Sportacus helping him with the leg stretching. Which means that sometimes, such as at this very moment, Robbie lays on his back on a mat in his living room and Sportacus pushes lightly against the underside of Robbie’s thigh after Robbie’s worked up a bit of a sweat to get his muscles warm and loose for the lying hamstring stretch, and, well…

Sportacus has a difficult time concentrating in these moments.

“I think I’ve made progress since last week,” Robbie muses from the floor, looking up at his leg as if he’s calculating how many centimeters higher it’s able to extend without any hint of pain.

“That’s good,” Sportacus says, somewhat distracted by the flesh beneath his palms. Robbie only owns shorts to work out in, so he always ends up showing an almost indecent amount of leg. Seeing it is one thing, but touching it makes Sportacus feel like he’s going to do something rash.

“Let’s move on to the other one.” Robbie shifts a little on his mat as Sportacus lowers one leg and then begins to lift the other.

Robbie folds his hands together, perfectly at ease and trusting Sportacus to stop pushing when he begins to feel too much resistance. 

How easy it would be, Sportacus thinks as he absently watches the gentle rise and fall of Robbie’s chest, to just pin Robbie beneath him on the mat. To kiss him until those long arms and legs wrap around him. To strip him of his shirt and get a good look at his pale limbs and soft stomach. To tell him he can lay back and relax because Sportacus is more than willing to do all the work and will make it so good for him--

“Sportacus, are you listening to me?”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” He doesn’t give any specifics, and Robbie seems thankfully oblivious to the heat burning Sportacus’s face so he doesn’t demand any answers.

“I was just asking how long it took you to work up to the splits.”

“That was a long time ago, back when I took dance lessons as a child. Maybe a few weeks? I can’t quite recall.” He begins to lower Robbie’s leg back down to the mat.

“Dance lessons,” Robbie parrots, no small amount of wonder in his voice. “I thought you played baseball when you were a kid.”

“Baseball in summer, dance in winter.”

“What about spring and fall?”

Sportacus opens his mouth to answer, but it clicks shut when Robbie sits up and stretches his legs as wide open as he can, bending from the hips and reaching his hands towards the edge of the mat.

And to think that several weeks ago he hadn’t been able to touch his toes without bending his knees.

“You’ve definitely made progress.”

Robbie glances up at him from under his eyelashes, a smug sort of smile tugging at his lips which does all sorts of things to Sportacus’s thought process. “Good.” He sits back up, but keeps his legs parted. “Do you think I should sign myself up for a fourth class a week? I really feel like I’m starting to get the hang of it.”

“I think you should do whatever you feel like.”

Robbie’s eyes dart up to him, then drift to the side as his cheeks gain a red tinge.

Oh, Sportacus knows what that look means. He loves what that look means.

“Is there something in particular you wanted to do right now?” He allows a teasing note into his tone as he kneels in front of Robbie, reaching out to rest his hands at the other’s waist. “Because I, for one, have been thinking about kissing you for the past half an hour.” As well as other things, but he’d focus on the kissing part for now. 

Robbie sputters out a, “well, why didn’t you,” before he takes a hold of the front of Sportacus’s shirt and reels him in closer.

“I was being polite,” Sportacus tells him, their lips just barely ghosting against each other as he speaks. 

“Screw being polite,” Robbie tugs on his shirt once more, and Sportacus presses their lips together with a pleased sigh and a smile, his fingers trailing down to the edge of Robbie’s shirt and easing up the hem. Robbie gives his lower lip a soft, playful bite before leaning back so that Sportacus can pull the shirt over his head. “If you want to kiss me just go for it, you have my permission to do it whenever you like.”

Sportacus kisses him on the lips again, then trails his mouth up Robbie’s jawline as Robbie’s arms come around his shoulders.

“Even if it’s in front of your yoga classmates?”

“Especially if it’s in front of them. Whenever you walk by to check up on me, you’re very un-subtle about that by the way, half of them check you out.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” he says truthfully, “I’m always too busy looking at you.”

Robbie pauses momentarily, eyes flickering as he processes the information he’d been offered. Then he wraps his legs around Sportacus and tugs him down, letting himself be pinned by the other man’s chest in a way that almost perfectly mimics what Sportacus had been thinking about earlier.

“Good,” he says, his own hands tugging at the back of Sportacus’s shirt. “I’ll have you know that I’m greedy for attention and I don’t like sharing.” He manages to get Sportacus’s shirt off and lightly trails his nails down the other man’s back.

“I never would have guessed.”

Robbie pulls him down for another kiss; Sportacus follows along happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I am going to write smut for these guys, I can feel it in my bones.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Bend and Stretch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404939) by [swagnushammersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith)




End file.
